marveldcuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Proxima Midnight
Proxima Midnight was one of Thanos' children and a member of the Black Order. She and her siblings were essential in his mission to find and harness the power of the Infinity Stones. She fought in the Battle of Wakanda, where she was killed by Scarlet Witch. Biography Black Order Becoming a Child of Thanos Proxima Midnight was an orphan taken in by Thanos after he conquered her race.‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Directors Compare Thanos to Genghis Khan Attack on the Statesman ]] Proxima Midnight was present with the other members of the Black Order when Thanos intercepted the Statesman holding the survivors of Ragnarok, having already acquired the Power Stone by decimating Xandar. She and her siblings stood guard while Thanos demanded that Loki surrender the Tesseract containing the Space Stone. Heimdall was killed by Thanos after using the Bifrost Bridge to send Hulk back to Earth. Loki was killed after trying to deceive and kill Thanos. After acquiring the Space Stone, Thanos ordered his children to retrieve two Infinity Stones on Earth, to which Midnight agreed without question. Leaving the grieving Thor to mourn over Loki's lifeless body, Thanos destroyed the ship before departing with his children.Avengers: Infinity War Attack on Vision ]] Midnight and Corvus Glaive later ambushed Scarlet Witch and Vision in Edinburgh, Scotland. Midnight and Glaive tried to forcefully remove the Mind Stone from Vision's head, but were interrupted by Scarlet Witch. Midnight then engaged in battle with Scarlet Witch, whilst the wounded Vision attempted to fend off Glaive. The Children of Thanos proceeded to corner Scarlet Witch and Vision. However, they were thwarted by the timely arrivals of Captain America, Black Widow and Falcon. Threatened death by Black Widow, Midnight rebuffed her and retreated from the area with the wounded Glaive. Battle of Wakanda ]] Later in Wakanda, Midnight stood with Cull Obsidian, as she began taunting Captain America along with Black Widow and Black Panther that the Vision and the Mind Stone would soon be taken by Thanos. Angered by Black Panther's threats, Midnight dispatched Thanos' army of Outriders. In the ensuing invasion, Midnight watched in shock as Thor entered Wakanda with Groot and Rocket Raccoon. Having noticed Scarlet Witch had joined the battle, Midnight ordered Corvus Glaive to take the Mind Stone from Vision, who was being operated on by Shuri. Midnight then confronted Scarlet Witch herself, preparing to kill her. However, Black Widow and Okoye came to Scarlet Witch's aid. Final Fight and Death Despite facing off against both Black Widow and Okoye, Proxima Midnight was able to hold her own and eventually gain the upper hand over both women. However, Scarlet Witch telekinetically threw Midnight into the path of a large war machine, which shredded her under its spinning blades, and splatting spots of her blue blood onto Black Widow. Personality Proxima Midnight was a cruel, callous and sadistic woman, who was fiercely loyal to Thanos and his cause of finding and harnessing the Infinity Stones. She took pleasure in causing pain and torment to her enemies, and revelled in watching chaos unfold. However, Midnight displayed a caring side towards fellow Black Order member Corvus Glaive, expressing her concerns after he was wounded by Black Widow. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': Proxima Midnight was shown to be physically stronger than regular humans like Black Widow and Okoye, as well as enhanced humans like Scarlet Witch, as she was able to subdue Scarlet Witch momentarily and also overpower both Black Widow and Okoye during the Battle of Wakanda. *'Superhuman Speed': Proxima Midnight was shown to be fast and agile in battle, able to swiftly attack or parry incoming attacks, as well as dodge or evade her opponents quickly. *'Superhuman Durability': Proxima Midnight was shown to be very durable, especially in battle. She was able to withstand the powerful attacks of Scarlet Witch during their first encounter for quite a while, before being defeated by the combined efforts of Captain America, Black Widow and Falcon. She also demonstrated incredible stamina and flexibility during the aforementioned battle, as well as during the Battle of Wakanda. Despite being outnumbered two-to-one while fighting Black Widow and Okoye, she was able to stand her ground and suffered minor wounds. Abilities *'Master Combatant': Proxima Midnight was a superb combatant, able to employ various weapons like her spear or swords with incredible dexterity and skill in battle. As such, she was able to go toe-to-toe with Scarlet Witch on their first meeting with only her combat skill alone, and was only defeated through a combination of teamwork from Captain America, Black Widow and the Falcon, all of whom are skilled combatants. In the battle in Wakanda, Midnight was able to take the upper ground in her fight with both Black Widow and Okoye simultaneously, and would have killed the two had Scarlet Witch not intervened in time and killed her. Equipment *'Proxima Midnight's Spear': Proxima Midnight wielded a three-pronged spear in battle against her enemies. It could be thrown at blinding speeds, or utilised in combat to impale, slash or parry attacks. The spear could also discharge powerful bursts of energy that could knock down her foes. The spear could also be controlled telekinetically, as Midnight was able to summon it back into her hands. *'Proxima Midnight's Sword': Proxima Midnight wielded a sword during the Battle of Wakanda. It was used to impale, slash and parry attacks. *'Proxima Midnight's Gauntlet Blade': Proxima Midnight used a blade concealed inside her gauntlet in an attempt to kill Black Widow during the Battle of Wakanda. Relationships Family *Alars - Adoptive Grandfather *Thanos - Adoptive Father *Black Order **Corvus Glaive † - Adoptive Brother and Husband **Cull Obsidian † - Adoptive Brother **Ebony Maw † - Adoptive Brother *Gamora † - Adoptive Sister turned Enemy *Nebula - Adoptive Sister turned Enemy Allies *Outriders Enemies Ejashi † *Loki † *Heimdall † *Avengers **Vision † **Steve Rogers/Captain America - Attempted Victim **Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow - Attempted Victim **Bruce Banner/Hulk **Thor **Sam Wilson/Falcon † **Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch † - Attempted Victim and Killer **James Rhodes/War Machine *T'Challa/Black Panther † *Dora Milaje **Okoye - Attempted Victim *Guardians of the Galaxy **Rocket Raccoon **Groot † Trivia *In the comics, Proxima Midnight is the wife of Corvus Glaive and part of Thanos' Black Order. Behind the Scenes *Michael Shaw has stated that while it is not acknowledged in Avengers: Infinity War, Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive are a married couple in the Marvel Cinematic Universe.Michael James Shaw: Becoming Marvel Infinity War's Villian Corvus Glaive! *Monique Ganderton portrayed Proxima Midnight onset, with Carrie Coon coming in to record the character's voice and perform motion capture for her facial expressions in post-production. *Greg Rementer was a stunt double for Monique Ganderton in the role of Proxima Midnight. References External Links * * Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Females Category:Blue Hair Category:Red Eyes Category:Black Order Members Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Scarlet Witch